Ce que nous enseigne la guerre
by Maliumkin
Summary: (War's Greatest Lesson) Albus Dumbledore pense que la guerre nous enseigne une chose plus importante que toutes les autres. Traduction d'une fic' de The Half Mad Muggle.


Une fanfiction que j'ai trouvé particulièrement touchante et belle, que j'ai voulu partager avec vous. Une petite dédicace à PhoenixFeather29 aussi, voilà une nouvelle traduction d'une fic' de la même auteure.

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle est l'oeuvre de The Half Mad Muggle.

* * *

Ils avaient combattu et gagné la guerre. Cette guerre s'était terminée par une confrontation entre deux sortilèges – et la mort d'un des deux combattants. Victoire était faite.

Le combat avait été long – le champ de bataille s'était étendu sur tout Poudlard, mangemorts et membres de l'ordre s'affrontant dans des combats à mort déterminés par la force et l'endurance. Il y avait eu des victimes, bien sûr.

Albus Dumbledore regardait deux aurors porter l'un de leurs blessés dans la Grande Salle – la prolongation de l'infirmerie. Cet homme vivrait. Mais d'autres n'auraient pas cette chance. Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore temps de faire son deuil – il fallait d'abord du temps aux survivants de retrouver leurs proches et de célébrer la fin d'une si terrible guerre.

Pour Albus, c'était un moment d'attente. Il attendait… des nouvelles. Un mot. N'importe quoi. Même un corps, s'il fallait en arriver jusque là, si cela pouvait mettre fin à son attente.

« Professeur ? » demanda une voix derrière lui. Albus tourna le dos au chemin menant à la hutte d'Hagrid et au lac, « Bonjour, Harry » répondit-il avec un sourire. « Tu n'es en train de célébrer la victoire ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Il semblait mal à l'aise. « Je n'aime pas ça. Tout le monde pense que je l'ai fait – mais tout ce que j'ai fait a été de tenir ma baguette. »

« Ton plus grand exploit a été de faire face à Voldemort, Harry. Peu d'Hommes auraient eu le courage de barrer sa route. C'est pourquoi tu es traité, justement, comme le héro que tu es. Nous n'aurions pas pu le vaincre sans toi », corrigea prudemment Albus. Mais il comprenait pourquoi le garçon voulait s'éloigner de l'agitation de la Grande Salle c'était pour la même raison que lui-même se trouvait dehors. C'était trop. Lui et Harry avaient vu la guerre sous ses plus terribles aspects, avaient vu ce qu'elle avait fait à ceux qui l'avaient subie, et étaient les deux sur lesquels le mérite de cette victoire reposait le plus. Porter un tel poids était épuisant, et aucun adolescent de dix-sept ans n'auraient dû avoir à le porter.

Dans ses moments de faiblesse, Albus se sentait coupable pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Harry. Il détourna les yeux du garçon et les posa de nouveau sur la Forêt Interdite. Il attendait.

Harry resta silencieux pendant un moment, pensif. Il prit son temps lorsqu'il parla de nouveau. « Voldemort ne l'a pas mentionné. »

Albus le regarda : « Pardon ? »

« Quand il m'a dévoilé la liste des morts, pour me.. narguer, il ne l'a pas mentionné. » Harry avait compris qui Albus attendait. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris. Pendant la bataille finale, les vérités avaient été révélées.

Et la vérité à propos d'un personnage bien particulier dans la vie d'Harry, le plus importante de toutes.

« Nous ne savons pas s'il a été retrouvé. » Albus venait de dire à voix haute ce qui le préoccupait véritablement, se surprenant lui-même. « Je pensais qu'il serait déjà revenu... »

« Il ira bien, professeur ». Harry paraissait confiant. Albus aurait aimé que lui aussi, malgré son âge, puisse encore posséder un tel optimisme. Mais celui-ci lui avait été volé à chaque perte qu'il avait subie.

« Je peux toujours l'espérer,» murmura Albus après avoir réalisé qu'un long silence s'était installé entre eux.

« Vous vous souciez vraiment de lui, » observa Harry.

« Je me soucie de tous mes élèves, » répondit Albus. Il regardait toujours la forêt.

« Mais vous vous souciez plus de certains d'entre-eux que d'autres. Il en fait partie. » Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps aux côtés du sorcier ces derniers mois. Il avait découvert des choses. En avait entendu d'autres.

« Il a fait ses preuves des centaines de fois. Je me soucie de lui, oui. C'est ma faute, après tout, s'il est dans cette position. »

« Je devrais lui présenter mes excuses, » dit doucement Harry. « Je n'ai jamais essayé de voir le meilleur en lui. »

« Il ne t'a pas facilité les choses Harry, il les a même compliquées. Il a choisi de ne jamais te voir comme autre chose que ton père – c'était sa première décision, et peut-être que si cela n'avait pas été le cas, beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes. Je pense vraiment que sa… légère aversion pour toi… l'a plusieurs fois aidé quand sa vie était menacée. »

« Vous voulez dire quand il se trouvait face à Voldemort. »

Ses mots étaient venimeux, mais ce n'était certainement pas volontaire. Albus aurait pu grimacer. Il avait fait des choses terribles dans sa vie. Peut-être qu'Harry avait finalement découvert son pêché le plus terrible ?

« Oui. » répondit Albus. Il fit une pause et enroula lentement ses doigts autour de la balustrade, sentant le marbre frais contre ses paumes. « Vois-tu, Harry, la guerre t'enseigne la chose la plus importante de toutes. Elle t'apprend à supporter les pertes, oui. Elle t'apprend à utiliser tes compétences en stratégie pour survivre face à ton adversaire. Elle nous apprend beaucoup de choses sur nous-même, et sur celui que l'on deviendra. Mais elle nous apprend aussi comment aimer. A travers les batailles, des relations naissent. C'est lorsque l'on fait fasse à la mort, qu'on la regarde en face, que l'on réalise combien on aime ceux qui nous entoure. A quel point ils comptent pour nous. Tu l'as prouvé, en étant heureux de te trouver face à Voldemort. »

« L'aimez-vous, monsieur ? » demanda Harry. Son jeune visage était âgé avant l'heure, et Albus réalisa combien Harry ressemblait à un autre élève. Une autre personne qu'Albus n'avait pas su protéger, et qu'il avait, au lieu de cela, placé en première ligne.

« Oui. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant, et j'aurais dû le lui dire avant qu'il ne parte il y a deux mois. Mais oui. Je l'aime, comme un fils, et je n'ai jamais réussi à le lui dire. »

« Cela doit être réciproque, professeur, sinon il n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il a fait pour vous. » Harry pensa à ses deux meilleurs amis, à comment ils avaient fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour le protéger – durant la bataille finale, ils s'étaient tous deux jetés devant de dangereux mangemorts, juste pour s'assurer qu'il survive. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait pour Le Plus Grand Bien. Ils l'avaient fait parce qu'ils l'aimaient.

Harry avait fait la même chose en retour.

Tous les muscles du corps d'Albus se raidirent soudain, et il se pencha en avant pour mieux voir un point qui s'approchait au loin. Harry suivit son regard. Il y avait plusieurs personnes qui s'approchaient du château. Il se concentra le mieux qu'il pouvait, et pût voir deux personnes en supporter une troisième entre eux qui s'approchaient.

La troisième était habillée tout en noir, avec des cheveux raides qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Et malgré lui, alors qu'il pensait qu'il ne le ferait jamais pour cette personne, Harry sourit. Il sourit parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était soulagé.

Il observa Albus se précipiter dans l'escalier et s'approcher de l'homme. Et il regarda comment le directeur, sans la moindre hésitation, se jeta sur lui et le serra fort dans ses bras.

Il regarda l'homme refermer ses bras autour de son mentor et le serrer plus fort encore.

« Harry. Nous te cherchions, » dit alors une voix familière. Il se retourna pour accueillir Ron et Hermione, qui se tenaient juste derrière lui. Ses deux meilleurs alliés, sa famille, ses meilleurs amis.

Ron posa son regard sur ce qu'il était en train de se passer plus bas. « Est-ce que c'est Snape ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule, en regardant le directeur s'écarter de son professeur de potions et entreprendre de vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé trop gravement.

Harry hocha la tête distraitement, « Il ne va pas si mal, finalement. »

Les deux aurors qui avaient amené Snape continuèrent leur route vers le château, laissant le directeur et le professeur seuls à seuls. Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de Ron et attrapa la main d'Hermione. « Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que la guerre peut aussi être une bonne chose. »

Il était clair que ses deux meilleurs amis pensaient qu'il avait perdu l'esprit, à la manière dont ils se regardèrent avant de le regarder lui. « Harry… ? » murmura Hermione, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Je pense qu'elle enseigne aux gens comment s'aimer vraiment, » dit-il joyeusement. Hermione et Ron lui sourirent tous les deux. Ils s'étaient rapprochés à présent, Ron caressant l'épaule d'Hermione et Hermione posant sa tête contre celle d'Harry.

Mais les yeux d'Harry étaient toujours fixés sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il regarda Albus Dumbledore caresser doucement la joue de Severus Snape et lui murmurer quelque chose, ses mots doux.

Et à la manière dont sourit Snape, au léger signe de tête qu'il offrit en réponse, Harry n'eut aucun doute sur les trois mots que venait de prononcer Albus Dumbledore.

 _Je vous aime._


End file.
